sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
The dominate species on Earth for the last eight to ten millennia; humans have quickly spread through the areas of the galaxy that they control and large populations of them can be found in other star nations that are friendly with the species. Humans are one of the most prolific races; so far only the Elharnians with their four millennia life spans and the undying Evarans have larger populations. This growth is due to their aggressive expansionism, their ability to procreate quickly and their desire to see what lies beyond the next hill or star in this case. Mentally humans are very versatile and flexible in both mind and body allowing them to easily and quickly adapt to their physical surroundings and what they can not adapt to they adapt to themselves with a technological innovation that is not easily matched by any other race. Personallity wise Humans can be petty, jealous, greedy, and all the other deadly sins along with a few new ones. On the other side of the coin however Humans can be loving, giving, and kind hearted and its this propensity and diversity that tends to confuse most other races even those that share similar physical traits with them such as the Elharnians and even the Orlanc. Physically Humans follow the rule of two, two eyes, two ears, two legs and arms and so on. Humans are a bipedal upright species with stereoscopic vision and decent hearing but horrible sense of smell. Humans have five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot making them excellent tool users and are omnivores with leanings towards carnivorousness with some few trying to stay herbivorous. Humans can be kind and courteaous, others hateful and racist and some can even flip-flop from moment to moment but in general most humans are pretty straight-forward with their views. In general humans are pretty wide open to new people and concepts but unfortunatly there are still those who have xenophobic or even racist tendencies. Humans enjoy good relationships with most of the known galaxies races save for those bent on enslaving or conquering others. Humans have dozens of different mainstream languages and hundreds of dialects and derivatives of these base languages but thankfully most also speak at least a smattering of Modern Theban with secondary langauges being mainly English, German, Russian, Spanish Castillan, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese. Naming tendencies for humans are too diverse and vary wildly even on their own home world suffice it to say you can find just about any name you want in a human star nation. Humans generally have a nine month gestation period for their young and the numbers of births at one time can vary wildly. For humans single or twins are most common; triplets are not unheard of but quadruplets & quintuplets only have about a 5% chance of occurring and sextuplets and septuplets have a 1% chance. Humans follow four major religions that originate from their home world and are as follows; Judaism, Christianity, Hinduism, and Islam; of these Islam is the least practiced and has mellowed much from its stances in the second millennia due to the loss of most of the more violent elements of their culture. Other religions are followed as well and there are numerous versions of the major four religions. Humans are very adaptable and generally end up changing any planets to suit them rather than adapting to suit their planets. Humans are so adaptable that they gain an additional 5 skill points each level. Starting Languages – All -''' Modern Theban Language '''UNSF/Claremont/Theban – English Neo-Prussian Empire – German Or Russian Other Star Nations – Asiatic Republic – '''Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Tibetan, Malay, Tagalog '''Caracas System – '''Spanish, Portuguese '''Castellan League – '''French, German, Hungarian, Polish, Portuguese '''Confederacy Of Mount Home – '''English '''Elecc System – '''Thickly accented English, Mexican-Spanish '''Forge Of Hephaestus – '''English, German, Dwuervo '''Gaul Empire – French Hagerman Empire – '''Celtic, Welsh, Cornish, Breton, Gallic '''Horizon – English, Russian Independent Israeli States – '''Hebrew, Arabic, Russian, Amharic, French, English '''Kingdom Of Hector – '''English, Castilian-Spanish, Llanito '''Lazar Republic – French, Arpitan, Friulian, Ladin, Catalan, Occitan, Emiliano-Romagnolo, Ligurian, Lombard, and many others. Most residents of Lazar know at least three languages spoken in the country. Medalian Republic – 'Portuguese '''Mediterranean League -' Greek, Italian, Latin, Castilian, Aranese, Basque, Catalan/Valencian, Galician, Turkish, Kurmanji, Zaza, Arabic, Laz, Berber, Hebrew, Yiddish, French, Alsatian, Corsican, Breton, Gallo, Occitan, Tahitian, Hassaniya, Korandje, and Croatian '''Mercelel Viceroy – '''French '''Navada Confederacy – '''German, Russian, other Eastern European Dialects '''Nerangac System – '''Any '''New Briton – English New Kiev – '''Ukrainian, Russian '''New Lead – '''English '''New Madrid – '''Castilian Spanish '''Pakistan Satrapy – '''Generally Urdu '''People’s Republic Of Han – '''Mandarin, Shanghainese, Cantonese, Taishanese, Hoochew, Hokkien, Teochew, Xiang, Gan, Hakka, Tibetan, Qiang, Naxi, Yi, Zhuang, Thai, Dong, Sui, Manchu, Mongolian. '''Persian Empire – '''Turkish, Arabic, Kurdish, Berber, Persian, Mesopotamian Aramaic, Armenian, Azerbaijani, Somali, Circassian, Gagauz, Shabaki, Yazidi, Roma, Georgian, Geez, Maltese, as well as languages from the Afro-Asiatic, Nilo-Saharan, Niger-Congo, Khoisan families and Swahili, Yoruba, Igbo, and Hausa. '''Pirate Guild – '''French, German, Dutch, Finnish. '''Posier Republic – Polish, Czech Regency Of Nemo – '''Greek, Italian '''Republic Of Gaas – '''French '''Republic Of Geeby – '''Magyar '''Royal Republic Of Skye – '''English, Celtic '''Sandcrest Commonwealth – '''English, Tasmanian/Palawa '''Shadow Reaches – '''Shadovarye '''Silintri Consortium – '''Silantr '''Silverfield Republic – '''English, German, Tyerian '''Smoke Republic – '''English, Mexican-Spanish '''Socialist States Of New Hispaniola – '''Castilian Spanish, Portuguese '''Solace Republic – '''Serbian '''Starel Republic – '''Slovak, Albanian '''Strife Monarchy – '''German '''Theban Cluster – '''English, Castilian Spanish, Modern Theban '''UCNA – '''Old English, Latin, Moorish Sub-Dialect '''UNSF – '''Mainly English, Castilian Spanish, French, German; but any known Earth Language can be chosen. '''Vulcan Republic – Greek War Machine Union – '''Not exactly a terran human star nation the War Machine Slaves/Servitors are from the same basic stock and speak a language that is a mix of Ancient Theban and WMUVL machine Universal Vocal Language. Life Span – '''Natural – '''115 Sol Years '''With TET – 750 Sol Years Starting Age – 16 Sol years Natural Skin Colors – Natural Hair Colors – Natural Eye Colors – Natural Attacks – None None Sexes – Base Movement Rate – 40 Feet Walking Squares Average Height – 5’ To 6.2’ Meters Average Weight – Original Home world – Earth, Sol System Preferred Planet Type – Various Size – Medium Bonuses – 5 Additional Boost Points Per Level 8 Additional Hit Points Per Level 25 Character Build Points At Start 5 Per Level Up Beyond 0 Level Category:Races Category:Humanoids